Tontos enamorados
by MaestroJGC
Summary: ¿Alguna ves viste a dos personas que se gustan y te preguntaste por qué no son novios o por qué son tan... así? Si no lo haz hecho en está historia lo harás con los personajes de miraculous.
1. Chapter 1

Pareja: Marinette y Adrien.

Sinopsis: Todos sabemos que Marinette se enamoró de Adrien en un día de lluvia y el la vio como una amiga desde ése momento, así que ¿Qué mejor momento para declararse que en un día de lluvia?  
.

.  
El rostro de Marinette estaba rojo de la vergüenza, sentia frío al tener su hombro derecho mojado y su respiración era muy débil. Y todo eso se debía a que se olvidó de llevar un paraguas y Adrien como buen amigo que es le ofreció su ayuda diciéndole que le acompañaría hasta su casa.

Adrien: Acercate mas Marinette, te estás mojando.

La atrajo mas a él hasta el punto en que sus hombros chocaran y ella se sonrojo aún más.

"Vamos Marinette, llevas ensayando éste momento con Tikki hace tiempo, tú puedes hacerlo."

Tomó valor de donde no tenía y miró a su amigo.

Marinette: Esto... ¿Adrien?

El rubio la miró para que ella vea que tenía su atención.

Marinette: ¿N-no te da vergüenza caminar así conmigo? Si nos ven creerán lo que no es.

Adrien negó despreocupado.

Adrien: Nosotros sólo somos amigos y siempre será así. Además no me importa lo que piensen los demás.

Marinette miró a otro lado con el corazón partido.

"¡Idiota, mi corazón!"

Adrien: ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Sentirás vergüenza si te ven conmigo?

La azabache se sobresalto.

Marinette: ¡Claro que no! P-pero aveces los rumores son muy molestos.

El chico sonrió divertido por la reacción de su amiga.

Adrien: No te preocupes, nosotros somos los únicos locos que andan en está lluvia casi tormenta, charlando tranquilos mientras caminamos como una pareja que nunca seremos.

La ojiazul miró a otro lado para que no la vea llorar por lo que decía.

"¡Mi corazón! ¡Me duele el corazón!"

Adrien miró a otro lado.

Adrien: Hace un par de días Nino me dijo que te gusta alguien.

Ella lo miró sorprendida y él también la miró con una sonrisa.

Adrien: Te deseo suerte con ése chico.

Marinette miró al frente con una sonrisa y suspiro resignada.

Era más que obvio que él nunca la vería como algo más que su amiga.

Marinette: Gracias por el ánimo pero me voy a rendir con él.

El ojiverde la miró con sorpresa.

Marinette: Algo me dice que es lo mejor... o al menos por ahora. Ya llegamos, muchas gracias por tu ayuda.

Le hizo una reverencia y se metió a su casa dejando a Adrien con una mirada triste.

Adrien: Y yo que creí que yo le gustaba por éso le dese suerte.

Se dio media vuelta y se fue a su casa con una sonrisa.

Adrien: Bueno, sea quien sea el sujeto que le guste ella dijo que se iba a rendir así que aún tengo oportunidad.

El mejor momento para una declaración arruinado por los dos.

Vaya que es extraño el amor.

Continuará...  
.

.  
Hola!

¿Qué opinan? ¿Les gusto? ¿Quieren que continúe? ¿Los personajes hacen honor al título de la historia? ¿Cuántos se alegran de que empecé está historia? ¿Cuántos notaron mi intento de rima al final?

Gracias por su tiempo.

Volveré...


	2. Chapter 2

Pareja: Alya y Nino.

Sinopsis: Es difícil admitir que te gusta alguien y vaya que Alya lo sabe muy bien pero ella se pregunta ¿por qué le gusta él?  
.

.  
Las clases de matemáticas estaban aburridas para casi todos.

Chloe se pintaba las uñas mientras Sabrina tomaba apuntes, Mylene miraba la pizarra confundida, Alix estaba más concentrada que todos... dibujando un auto, Rose y Juleka charlaban muy despacio, Lila jugaba con su celular por debajo de su mesa para que no la vean, Nathaniel estaba dormido mientras Kim se acercaba a él de manera amenazante con un bolígrafo, Ivan miraba a Mylene disimuladamente, Max estaba fascinado con lo que estaba explicando la profesora, Adrien anotaba todo mientras de ves en cuando discutía con algo en su mochila y le decía que no le daría queso, Marinette todavía no llegaba a pesar de que las clases empezaron hace tres horas y Alya mordia su lápiz mientras lo miraba a él, a ése sujeto moreno, con cara algo boba, no muy buen estado físico y con gran lealtad hacia sus amigos el cual en éste momento jugaba con un avionsito de papel como niño pequeño.

"¿Por qué rayos me quita tanto la atención últimamente? Es amable, leal como un perro al que le das de comer, algo bobo, no muy valiente y decidió cuando se propone algo hasta el punto en desafiarme a mí, la extermineitor versión humana.  
¿Entonces por qué me gusta?"

Suspiro de una manera sonora mientras dejaba el lápiz en la mesa de manera brusca.

Alya: ¡¿Por qué?!

Todos la miraron por el gritó que dio.

Profesora: ¿Algo qué quiera compartir con la clas...

Alya: ¡No! Callese y prosiga enseñando algo que a nadie le importa aprender y posiblemente jamás nos será útil en la vida.

La mujer lo miró con una sonrisa algo sombría.

Profesora: A la oficina del director ahora.

Le señaló la puerta y Alya se fue de malas ganas no sin antes darle una mirada asesina a Nino el cual la vio irse confundido.

Adrien: Viejo ¿qué le hiciste?

El moreno se encogió de hombros.

Nino: A lo mejor se enojó por que no le presté mi avionsito.

Profesora: Nino, tu también ve con Alya por estar jugando en clases con un avión de papel.

El chico asintió y se fue a la oficina del director corriendo mientras jugaba con su avionsito.

Nathaniel: ¿Qué pasó?

El pelirrojo se despertó confundido por el escándalo y vio como Kim se contenía la risa por haberle dibujado bigotes y anteojos.

Desde ése día Alya se enoja más seguido cada ves que ve a Nino por que no sabe por que le gusta ése chico.

Seguro es una pregunta que muchos se hacen cuando le gusta alguien y aveces no hayan una respuesta.

Continuará...  
.

.  
¡Hola!

100% aburrido por que está lloviendo así que me puse a escribir y surgió esto.

Aviso por si acaso que los capítulos en su mayoría pueden que sean cortos.

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Se animan a hacer lo que hizo Alya a la más mala de sus maestras o ir a la oficina del director jugando con un avión de papel como Nino?

Casi se me olvidaba, está historia estara inspirada en cosas que se me ocurran o en mangas como Karakai jouzo no Takagi-san, Tomo-chan wa onnanoke, tsurezure children, senaka gurashi, etc...

Esperó que les haya gustado.

Gracias por su tiempo.

Volveré...  



	3. Chapter 3

Chloe decide.

Pareja: Nathaniel y Chloe.

Sinopsis: Si Chloe debe elegir entré dos chicos ¿a quién elijiria?  
.

.  
Adrien miraba a Alya con una sonrisa mientras está lo miraba incrédula.

Alya: ¿Alguna ves te dijeron idiota?

El chico levantó una ceja y lo medito un rato.

Adrien: Mi padre me lo dice cada mañana, pero ¿por qué lo preguntas?

La morena lo miró con enojó.

Alya: ¡Nos referimos si te gusta una chica no una comida! ¡Como por ejemplo Ivan y Mylene se gustan y Rose y Juleka ocultan algo!

Juleka: No es cierto.

Ignoraron a Juleka y Adrien los miró a todos por un rato hasta que entendió.

Adrien: Claro que me gusta alguien y ésa es Marinette.

Todos lo miraron con sorpresa y Marinette estaba roja de la vergüenza y de la alegría por oir éso pero algo en el fondo le decía que no se ilusione.

Adrien: Después de todo es mi mejor amiga.

Plagg: ¡Hijo de la remolacha!

Ahora todos se asustaron al no saber de donde vino ése insultó hacía Adrien y Marinette suspiro resignada.  
Ya se lo esperaba.

Nino miró a su amigo en shock.

Nino: Viejo, tu idiotez atrae fantasmas. Así que ya no hables.

El rubio sonrió nervioso mientras le daba una patada disimuladamente a su mochila.

Alya se contuvo las ganas de matarlo y miró a su amiga.

Alya: Bueno, a ti no te lo preguntamos por que todos ya seben que te gusta alguien.

Todos los chicos la miraron sorprendidos y Alya suspiro enojada.

Alya: ¡¿Qué rayos pasa con los chicos?!

Adrien se acercó un poco a su amiga muy serio.

Adrien: ¿Y quién te gusta Marinette?

La azabache se sonrojo y a la ves se asustó por que podía jurar que Adrien intentaba ocultar su enojó.

Nino intervino ya que Alya seguía maldiciendo la ceguera de los chicos.

Nino: Éso es un secreto bro. Ahora es el turno de Nathaniel de decir si le gusta alguien.

El pelirrojo al oir su nombre volteó la mirada apenado.

Nathaniel: U-ustedes ya saben que me gusta alguien.

Alix: ¿Quién? ¿Chloe?

Todos se pusieron a reír excepto Nathaniel el que miraba a Alix con enojó, Chloe que no le daba importancia a la conversación y Kim que asesinaba con la mirada a Nathaniel.

Nathaniel: ¡Eso es ridículo! ¡A mi me gusta Marinet...

No pudo terminar de hablar por que un libro pasó volando cerca de su rostro para después oír el silbido inocente de Adrien y Nino reclamando por que el libro que tiró era suyo.

Alix: Ignorando el ataque de celos del "amigo" de Marinette. Tú y Chloe harían buena pareja.

Nathaniel/ Kim: ¡Jamás!

Máx apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

Máx: Kim, amigo, compadre, hermano, mi mano derecha en la conquista total del mundo. Te doy un consejo como amigo y es que ya te olvides de Chloe.

El deportista le empujó la mano molestó y se acercó al asiento de Chloe la cual jugaba con su celular despreocupada.

Kim: Tú decides Chloe, si tienes que elegir entre mi o ése tipejo ¿a quién elijirias?  
Toma tu tiempo para pensar bi...

Chloe: A Nathaniel.

El corazón de Kim se hizo tristezas, Alix sonrió disimuladamente, los demás miraban a Chloe con la boca abierta y Nathaniel estaba mas rojo que su cabello.

Alya se acercó tan rápido donde Chloe seguía con su celular lo más tranquila como si no hubiese pasado nada, que pareció que usó algun tipo de teletransportacion.

Alya: ¿Por qué elijirias a Nathaniel?

La rubia seguía sin siquiera levantar la mirada.

Chloe: Por que es mas lindo.

Todos: ¡Huuuuuuuu!

Todos celebraron y por primera ves Chloe dejó de mirar su celular.

Chloe: Vuelven a hacer ése "huuu" y les aseguró que sus lápidas ya están listas.

A pesar de que hablo muy sería nadie le hizo caso.

Iban a continuar con las burlas pero la profesora llegó y cada cual se fue a su asiento.  
.

.  
Al terminar las clases.

Nathaniel suspiro profundo y se acercó donde Chloe guardaba sus cosas.

Nathaniel: ¿P-por qué me elegiste a mí?

La rubia se asustó por verlo de golpe pero luego de calmarse le resto importancia y continuó guardando sus cosas.

Chloe: Te elegí a ti para que Kim dejé de fastidiarme así que no te hagas falsas ilusiones por que a mi me gusta Adrien.

Y se fue dejando al chico en su lugar algo deprimido.

Nathaniel: Ella no me gusta ni nada por el estilo, entonces ¿qué es éste dolor en mi pecho y está tristeza?

Se tocó el pecho confundido y alguien apoyó una mano sobre su hombro de manera brusca.

Kim: Tenemos que hablar futuro puré.

El rostro de Nathaniel palidecio del miedo.

Definitivamente ése no era su día.

Continuará...  
.

.  
¡Hola!

¿Cuántos más ya quieren saber que pasará con Nathaniel y Chloe más adelante?

Esperó que les haya gustado y muchas gracias a ChaosGodInfinity por dejar un review en el capítulo anterior dejando traumado a Nino. Esperó con ansias tu historia.

Gracias por su tiempo.

Volveré...  



	4. Chapter 4

Pareja: Sabrina y Max.

Sinopsis: ¿Qué le pasa a Sabrina? ¿por qué no quiso hacer equipo con el más listo del salón?  
.

.  
Sabrina caminaba algo preocupada junto a Chloe mientras llevaba unos libros.

Sabrina: P-pero Chloe, ése trabajo en grupo es mucho trabajo hasta para mi.

La rubia dio un suspiro profundo y la miró molesta.

Chloe: ¿Y de quién fue la brillante idea de hacerlo nosotras solas cuando yo le dije que éste fin de semana debo ir a ver a mi abuela que tiene problemas de salud?

La pelirroja bajó la mirada apenada.

Sabrina: Mía.

Chloe suspiro profundo y apoyó las manos sobre los hombros de su amiga.

Chloe: Lo siento Sabrina, ya se que te prometí ayudarte con todo de ahora en más pero lo que surgió es muy urgente. Es más ¿por qué no quisiste hacer equipo con Kim y Max?

Sabrina volteó la mirada sonrojada y la ojiazul suspiro derrotada.

Chloe: Me rindo, no te voy a obligar a decirme lo que no quieres. Nos vamos

Se fue a su casa y Sabrina a la biblioteca a adelantar un poco el trabajo.  
.

.  
En la biblioteca.

El rostro de Sabrina estaba muy, muy, pero muy rojo por quien tenía sentado a su lado.

"¡¿Por qué me haces está jugada universo?! Seguro es un castigo por que el otro día mi papá estornudo y no le dije salud."

Recosto su cabeza sobre la mesa al recordar que hizo algo tan malvado.

Max: Disculpa que te molesté Sabrina pero ¿me puedes prestar una birome? Kim gastó todas las mías dibujandole cosas a Nathaniel cuando se dormía.

La chica asintió muy nerviosa y literalmente le lanzó una birome al rostro.

El moreno la miró confundido y tomó la birome.

Max: Gracias.

Max volvió a lo suyo mientras la chica contenía un grito de frustración.

"¡¿Por qué le tiré la birome de ésa manera?! ¡Ahora creera que soy un monstruo que odia los conejitos!"

Dio un suspiro derrotada y susurró muy despacio.

Sabrina: Soy horrible.

Cerró sus ojos pensando en que en el futuro iría a la cárcel y su propio padre la encerraria por ser tan malvada.

Jamás tendría una familia por que todos los hombres le tendrían miedo y sus hijos sólo serían gatos que la atacarian todo el tiempo.

Max: A mí no me pareces horrible.

Abrió sus ojos asustada y miró muy nerviosa al chico que se ponía de pie mientras terminaba de guardar sus cosas.

Max: A mí me pareces una chica muy interesante, que es amable con los demás sin pedir nada a cambio y que es... bueno, el resto piensalo tú. No soy alguien de palabras, soy más bien un hombre de acción e inteligencia.

Le dio una sonrisa a su amiga mientras se acomodaba los anteojos y se fue mientras ella quedaba con la boca abierta.

¿Éso en verdad acababa de pasar?

Su celular vibró y vio que era un mensaje de Chloe diciéndole que haría la mitad de su trabajo en el hospital.

Ella sonrió y escribió algo rápido.

"-Gracias por ser buena amiga y por cierto... me interesa Max."

Envío el mensaje felíz como nunca antes sabiendo que le tendría que dar una larga explicación a su amiga cuando regresé.

Guardó sus cosas y se fue a su casa alegré sin recordar que Max nunca le devolvió la birome.

¿Cuándo la va a recuperar?

Éso será en otro capítulo.

Continuará...  
.

.  
¡Hola!

¡Wow! Esperó que me haya quedado bien por que es la primera ves que hago un capítulo únicamente dedicado a está pareja.

Esperó que les haya gustado y el próximo capítulo será sobre Alix y Kim.

Gracias por su tiempo.

Volveré...  



End file.
